


Life in Midgard

by Valkirsif



Category: Marvel, Scarlet Witch - Fandom, Valkyre - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Life in Midgard

"So this would be Midgard?" Valkyrie said looking from the porthole of the shuttle, "I do not understand what you find of beautiful Thor, I really do not understand is a blue and green ball and I understand even less Loki who wants to destroy, for me it makes no sense “ she threw the empty bottle to the ground and sit down again  
"You will understand when we land, from here it looks like only a blue and green ball, when you know the humans you will understand my love for the Earth" Thor answered as they approached his favorite planet  
"Ahahah the humans say ?? If I'm all like this I'll have a lot of fun !! " said, and she punched Bruce's shoulder  
"I'm sorry to give you a pain but I'm the only one of my kind" Banner said holding his shoulder and getting out of the woman's trajectory "But I agree with Thor, the inhabitants of the Earth will please you, they are cheerful and usually welcoming, yes apart with the other part of me "  
"Brother the conditions that Stark has placed are absurd, I do not mean to be treated like an animal!" Loki entered altered in the bridge "It pretends to put a collar, A COLLAR, to prevent me from using magic, as if I could not control myself !! " he was as indignant as ever, the three looked at each other not knowing whether to laugh or pretend anything, they chose the second hypothesis.  
Entering the Earth orbit Tony managed to contact them to give the coordinates of descent to a safe place where he would have expected them together with the others,  
"Banner, are you there? Are you OK?? What happened? "Nat had entered the conversation, wanted, pretended to hear Bruce,  
"I'm here Nat, it's all right, I've been in the dark for a while, but now it's me again and I missed you so much!" Bruce was happy to hear she again, he had no idea how she'd explained the last 3 years but he could not wait,  
"Nat please let me finish then the big and green will be all yours" Tony was able to resume communication "Point Break I send you the coordinates, try not to destroy anything while you park, that shuttle has a very wide ass"  
"I missed too Stark" Thor laughed while setting the navigator, "We'll be there in 20 minutes, um we're in several here, we'll need medical attention, clothes and food"  
"Many of you say ?! It seems to me a euphemism to call the entire population of Asgard several, we are already equipped, quiet your people will be fine Re Point Break "and with the usual sarcasm closed the link,  
20 minutes after the shuttle was in sight, the Avengers were deployed and ready to welcome the survivors, landed without problems, there were hugs and smiles, Nat literally launched himself on Bruce falling with him in amazement of all, Nat was not a sociable or affectionate woman, Valkyrie got out and looked around, the doctors reached her, seeing covered with blood and rickety, in response she landed 3 even before they could touch her,  
"Hey hey, they're friends, they just want to make sure you're okay." Clint had already hit the stun arrow as he spoke,  
"Calm down, nobody will hurt you here, take a breath" Wanda's voice crept into her mind making her waver  
"Was not the Prince of mistchief enough I have to endure a witch now?" Valkyrie took back control and lowered the sword,  
"Do not you have to offer guests to drink on Midgard? Bring fresh animals to the arena and cover you with money and alcohol .. save an entire people and try to stun you, Thor where the hell you dragged me? "Clint lowered the bow and burst out laughing  
"Are you okay?" Wanda asked the stranger "May I know your name?" she said slowly approaching  
"Yes the blood is not mine, I do not come from the underworld my blood is red like your witch" put away the sword and went to Wanda with firm step "I am SR-142, Valkyrie, protector of Asgard, last of my caste” said looking at Wanda's outstretched hand," What should I do now kiss your hand? "  
Wanda tried to keep her attitude "It's a landly habit to shake hands when you introduce yourself, I'm Wanda," and she shook hands with her, Valkyrie squeezed back with a little more force than necessary, but Wanda did not let go.  
More than a month had passed since their arrival, the Asgardians were integrating, Stark loved spending time with scientists to study how they used energy, Nat was the most tender of women and spent all his free time on Bruce, Clint was the shadow of Loki still did not trust him, Thor helped by Heimdall sought the ideal place for his people, Wanda and Valkyrie had become very friends, Wanda helped her to sleep with magic and during the day Valkyrie taught her how a guardian fights, they spent most of their time together  
"Valk film !!" Wanda said preparing the popcorn, "Damn is your turn" Valk entered the kitchen with afflicted air, she hated when Wanwan was shooting the film, always the same story.. him and her.. then something happens that divides them.. and the end find themselves, it was hard to send down those ridiculous stories but she liked to watch Wanda who was passionate, also noticed that she tried to hide the tears in the most moaning and it always made her smile, "Come on Valk this time you'll like promised" switched on the TV while she was comfortable with favorite blanket, Valk sit down next to her turning off the light.  
In fact, she liked the film a lot, zombies and guts were flying in a good mood, during a particularly grim scene felt Wanda cling to her, turned and recognized the fear in her eyes, Wanda sank head in her hair jumping for fear,  
"These terrans are frightened with nothing" she thought as embraced a trembling Wanda, laughing she took her face in hands "Hey little witch you will not be afraid of a movie like this is it?" teasing her,  
“Did that zombie do it? He opened it in two and extracted the entrails .. from what disgust now is eating! How do you laugh? "Wanda replied,  
" I forget that on earth you do not know anything about what you have around, there are universes where this is normal, not a third-class movie "Valk looked at her seriously "Why did you choose this film if it scares you? "she asked  
" I know that romance bores you, I wanted .. I wanted .. "Wanda said clumsily looking down, Valk lifted her head and on impulse kissed, she heard Wanda smile and tighten more to she,  
"Little witch is all a staging, you are not afraid you were just looking for an excuse to make you kiss!" she detached from her and tickled her, "It did not matter all this waste of time, just ask" she said continuing to torture her,  
"It was so unromantic ..." Wanda laughed trying to defend herself,  
"Romanticism ... romanticism is so important on this planet," Valk whispered in her ear, blocking any movement of the girl below her, with free hand stroked her face and kissed again, slowly, in a romantic way, Wanda melted like snow in the sun feeling lips on her, a burst of energy imprisoned the girls, Valk freed her hostage  
"You do not need your tricks with me my little witch, your magic is wasted..I'm already yours" she said slipping a hand under her shirt, she bit her lip and began to lick her neck, Wanda passed nails on her back, the energy is she moved with her drawing on Valk's skin through the thin fabric of her pajamas.  
Valk sit down with Wanda in her lap and pulled her shirt off, "You're so beautiful, so pale," she said, running hands over her neck and descending at breast, a moan came from Wanda's mouth as she bent to kiss her, there was nothing romantic in that kiss, passion had taken over, felt Valk's hands on her and bite her lip, with a quick movement of the hands Valk drew her hair, the girl's head snapped back, panting, kissed her chin and smiling down on her collarbone kissing and biting her pale skin, she stopped at the breast and began to lick it, Wanda's nipples swelled up under those assaults and the girl moaned her name  
"Ohh Valk please do not stop, I dreamed so much this moment, please do not stop ...", the excitement in her voice was palpable, a bubble of energy enveloped her amplifying pleasure, Valk slipped a hand on her pants, put it on her feet and took them off, Wanda was naked in front of her, kissed every inch of her skin coming down from her breasts, licked her navel as her hands made their way on her back to ass, Valk knelt to kiss her pubis, Wanda's legs trembled and sank hands in her hair, her tongue made its way between legs while her hands were clutching and stroking ass.  
It brought a leg of Wanda on her shoulder to be able to sink better in her, tongue turned around her clit making the girl cry out with pleasure, brought a hand between her thighs to tease her pussy while she started to suck her clit gently, the tongue passed on her entry making her shudder and gasp with each step, "You're so sweet my little witch" she said kissing her pubis and sliding two fingers in her, Wanda squeezed her hair moaning her name, Valk resumed the assault on his clit sucking greedily as her fingers touched and pushed on G-spot, the girl felt the orgasm mount in her and pushed Valk's head to increase contact, her mouth focused on clit avidly sucking her fingers they moved faster and faster in and out of her, Wanda came screaming her name and fell to knees exhausted, Valk took her fingers from the girl and licked them  
"You really have a great taste for it I was a witch "she said laughing, embracing Wanda kissing her "My little witch " smiled  
"Your little witch has a surprise for you my guardian of Asgard .." bundles of energy came out of her hands and imprisoned Valk in a warm embrace that made her moan,  
"Now it's my turn" Wanda was above her, her eyes lit with lust, she kissed her passionately, biting her lower lip and passing her tongue over the edge of his lips before descending to her neck, the tongue leaving a trace of warmth and passion as she passed, Valk indulged in the magic of she and she lost herself in lust as Wanda ran hands over her chest, took her breasts in her hands and squeezed gently, her nipples reacted to touch while her mouth sucked and licked her other breast, Valk's arched and stroked her hair, a hand had slipped from stomach to her hips, her fingers stroked scars as they descended, causing them to flush with pleasure and making her moan and gasp,  
"Open your legs for me Valkyrie "she whispered down to her excited pussy, Valk obeyed without hesitation, agile fingers teased her clit scratching the skin of her thighs, Wanda stopped for a second to look at her  
" You're the sexiest alien I've ever seen my guardian of Asgard " and buried face between her legs, her soft lips rubbed on the clit making her scream, the tongue made its way into her, Valk planted the nails in the carpet, crossing her legs on the shoulders of Wanda who took her ass and lifted her, inserted two fingers into her cunt digging up to her G-spot, rubbing her tongue inside to the rhythm of her fingers deeper and deeper, the energy amplifying every touch and the orgasm swept over her like a river in flood, she arched at most screaming her name like a prayer.  
Wanda came away from her, sit next to her and hugged with transport, Valk turned to look at her and they kissed, a real kiss, of those romantic films,  
"I believe of them I'm in love with you, my little witch, "she told her seriously,  
" The thing is mutual, "Wanda replied, making the verse, burst into laughter and hugged on the carpet.


End file.
